Dexter McDuff
QUICK FACTS ☀ NAME: Dexter McDuff ☀ BORN: 6 December, 1992 ☀ HOMETOWN: Halifax, Nova Scotia ☀ ABILITY: Phasing ☀ HEIGHT: 6'0'' ☀ HAIR: Brown ☀ EYES: Brown ☀ ZODIAC: Sagittarius DESCRIPTION Dexter is a prime example of the 'adorkable' breed. He's tall and lanky, like a graceful deer - no, more like Bambi - and is just growing out of the tendency to trip over his own feet. He has brown eyes, brown hair that has often had a once-through with some gel, and a pair of thick-rimmed glasses that basically rule his life with an iron fist. If he doesn't have them, he's blind. Most of the time, Dexter seems to exude energy, and can often be found smiling. Also, his shoulder is often playing perch to a little, colourful gecko named Roy G. Biv. HISTORY Dexter was born on the 6th of December, 1992 to Jim and Elaine McDuff, a salesman at the local radio station and a veterinaian. He has an older sister, Brianna, who is thirteen years his senior, and she's married to a bartender named Luke. They have a nine-year-old son named Shaun. Dexter had a pretty good, average life growing up; just your typical suburban boy with a sharp mind and a love for making people smile, whether it was with making up humourous scenes with plastic dinosaurs and action figures or making sock puppets out of dad's good socks (oops). That eventually turned into roping his sister and nephew into short film endeavours and screening them for the family (as well as secretly keeping the best ones to send off with his film school application). Growing up, Dexter was good at science, decent at math and terrible at dodgeball. He was friends with mostly girls and occasionally got threatened into doing the bigger, scarier boys' homework. Junior High came, though, and with a bigger school he managed to escape those guys under the magic curtain of French Immersion. There he met his future best friend, Petey, who was pretty much an older version of Chunk from The Goonies only slightly less in love with food but just as apt at being hilarious (which Dexter has pointed out to him on several occasions). So Dexter and Petey made their way through Junior High and most of High School, along with their challenges like girls, grades, girls, weird teachers and Shaun's growing need for Dexter's attempting-to-be-sage educational help. Things changed, the winter before Dexter was supposed to graduate, however. You see, about a week after discovering his strange ability - in private, thankfully, after falling on and… through his bedroom desk, which he just chalked up to… uh, temporary insanity - he received his letter for Quadrinity. It was a tough decision; what Dexter really wanted was to go to film school, but the offer was too good to pass up. So, despite knowing how much he'd miss his family, his pet gecko riding shotgun, Dexter went off to Quadrinity in April. PERSONALITY Dexter McDuff, age seventeen, is the kid old ladies love. He's helpful, friendly, and almost annoyingly energetic at times. He's responsible; he tutors his nine-year-old nephew, Shaun, and is pretty good at it (when the curriculum hasn't been changed drastically to advanced, scary superhuman brainwash standards since he was in grade three), teasing and horseplay aside. Not too great with time management and often keeping several balls in the air at once, Dexter's the kid you'd see running through the hallway thirty seconds before class starts, sheepishly waving to friends and/or disapproving teachers as he hauls ass across the linoleum to get to his seat on time. He's not a bad student, so his scattered nature is often just handwaved. Dexter is a good friend and even better moral support. He's optimistic and sees no reason for anyone to be unhappy if the problem is easily solved. Dexter will help out where he can, especially when he has nothing else to do. (On one particularly boring Sunday afternoon he once spent three hours up the street at the crazy cat lady's house, helping to wash out, dry and refill her four litter boxes and opening all the windows while she wasn't looking to air the place out. He now gets $20 and a paper bag of kitty-shaped sugar cookies for doing this once a month, but I digress.) He's afraid of people being disappointed in him, and quite often when he can't resolve something himself, it gets him down. Dexter is creative, a bit silly and has a flair for anything to do with filmmaking. He's usually focused on the production of movies rather than the plot (much to his sister's chagrin, although he's proud to slowly be bringing Shaun over to the dark side), and while riding his bike around town his 'adventures' are often accompanied by mental incidental music (when an mp3 player is not available). This sometimes causes him to almost get hit by cars on purpose for the thrilling crescendoes. Not really. He can think about doing it, at least. He's kind of clumsy, has a penchant for breaking or dropping things, but while tripping or stumbling has a miraculous ability to save himself last-second. Also, he enjoys pickles wrapped in processed cheese slices. This cannot be explained. Dexter is a personable, sensitive guy, and a great friend to have around. He adapts pretty quickly, doesn't have too much trouble falling asleep, and when he's upset he tries not to show it, though hiding it sometimes leads to him being irritable and snippy. RELATIONSHIPS UNDUH CONSTRUKSUN OTHER STUFF Screen shot 2010-06-23 at 1.38.40 AM.png|SWORD OF EPICNESS Dexter McDuff is a fictional character, in case you have not noticed. His played-by is Kristopher Turner. I'm making no profit here. Category:Characters